Season 19 (1987-1988)
of Maria's wedding, "Yes, I was there — I threw some of the rice. But they weren't too happy because I had cooked it first." "The Reflections of Oscar the Grouch", Oscar the Grouch, Guest editor, November 5, 2009. Life Magazine.]] "]] "]] "]] plays a challenging game with Big Bird.]] , a Star Trek-inspired science-fiction series.]] "]] Sesame Street Season 19 aired from November 16, 1987 to May 13, 1988. Episodes Episodes 2356 - 2485 (130 episodes) * Episode 2356 -- 19th season premiere; Gordon brings Elmo and Miles to the zoo * Episode 2357 * Episode 2358 -- David hires Gina to work at Hooper's * Episode 2359 * Episode 2360 -- Mumford's duck-radio trick * Episode 2361 * Episode 2362 -- The Count's suitcases (repeat) * Episode 2363 -- Big Bird practices magic (repeat) * Episode 2364 * Episode 2365 -- Forgetful Jones joins the Birdketeers * Episode 2366 -- Night time on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2367 -- Jiffy the turtle / Barkley the cow (repeat) * Episode 2368 -- Miss Blechman visits Oscar, her favorite student (repeat) * Episode 2369 -- A day with books on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2370 * Episode 2371 -- A hot day on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2372 * Episode 2373 * Episode 2374 * Episode 2375 -- Oscar writes poems (repeat) * Episode 2376 * Episode 2377 * Episode 2378 * Episode 2379 -- Oscar's "New School for Grouch Research" (repeat) * Episode 2380 * Episode 2381 * Episode 2382 * Episode 2383 * Episode 2384 * Episode 2385 -- Luis and Maria develop feelings for each other * Episode 2386 * Episode 2387 * Episode 2388 * Episode 2389 * Episode 2390 * Episode 2391 -- M*A*T*H comes to Sesame Street * Episode 2392 * Episode 2393 * Episode 2394 -- The Count conducts Bob's band * Episode 2395 -- Elmo plays with his new goldfish, Barkley * Episode 2396 -- Big Bird's day with keys * Episode 2397 * Episode 2398 -- Barkley's tricks * Episode 2399 -- Ronald Grump builds the Grump Tower * Episode 2400 -- Big Bird's note to Hoots * Episode 2401 -- Big Bird's Happy Meter * Episode 2402 -- Maria can't get Irvine to go back to sleep * Episode 2403 -- Planet Zingo * Episode 2404 -- Maria and Luis realize they're in love * Episode 2405 -- Maria and Luis love each other * Episode 2406 -- Oscar's School for Worms * Episode 2407 -- The Count's paintings * Episode 2408 -- Jay Leno visits * Episode 2409 * Episode 2410 -- Introducing Snuffy's sister Alice * Episode 2411 -- Big Bird learns about love * Episode 2412 -- Snuffy walks Barkley * Episode 2413 * Episode 2414 -- Love in the Fix-It Shop * Episode 2415 -- Placido falls for Maria * Episode 2416 * Episode 2417 * Episode 2418 * Episode 2419 * Episode 2420 * Episode 2421 -- Sesame Street after dark * Episode 2422 -- Señor Zero strikes again! * Episode 2423 -- Bob plays Name That Sound / The Count watches the Fix-It Shop * Episode 2424 -- Big Bird learns about sadness * Episode 2425 * Episode 2426 * Episode 2427 * Episode 2428 * Episode 2429 * Episode 2430 * Episode 2431 -- Big Bird's gift for Luis / Elmo watches for stars * Episode 2432 -- Olivia's box of junk * Episode 2433 * Episode 2434 * Episode 2435 * Episode 2436 -- Barkley won't take his bath * Episode 2437 * Episode 2438 * Episode 2439 -- Richard Stoltzman visits * Episode 2440 -- The Count gives up counting * Episode 2441 * Episode 2442 * Episode 2443 -- Rooftop sing along * Episode 2444 * Episode 2445 * Episode 2446 -- Animals at the library / Snuffy makes art * Episode 2447 -- Lovebirds at Birdland * Episode 2448 -- Snuffy's store, etc. * Episode 2449 -- Big Bird and Snuffy send a letter * Episode 2450 -- Telly's magic pencil * Episode 2451 -- Oscar and the monkey * Episode 2452 -- A visit from Little Jerry and the Monotones * Episode 2453 -- Making rhythms with the Honker and Dinger * Episode 2454 * Episode 2455 -- Maria and Luis decide to get married * Episode 2456 -- Natasha joins clubs * Episode 2457 * Episode 2458 -- Big Bird listens * Episode 2459 -- Hiroshi visits from Japan * Episode 2460 -- Big Bird and Snuffy play games / Elmo sleeps over * Episode 2461 * Episode 2462 * Episode 2463 -- Miles' first day at daycare * Episode 2464 -- Big Bird and Anna play with rope * Episode 2465 * Episode 2466 -- Bob birdwatches * Episode 2467 * Episode 2468 * Episode 2469 * Episode 2470 -- Elmo's secret word * Episode 2471 * Episode 2472 * Episode 2473 * Episode 2474 * Episode 2475 -- Another day of inserts * Episode 2476 -- Shelly the Turtle and Gordon race * Episode 2477 -- Telly and Alice practice saying hello and goodbye * Episode 2478 * Episode 2479 * Episode 2480 -- Telly reports on nursery rhymes * Episode 2481 -- Don Music's song of "AMOR" * Episode 2482 -- The Big Zero Game * Episode 2483 -- Maria and Luis hold a pre-wedding party for Maria's mother and Luis' uncle * Episode 2484 -- Maria and Luis prepare for their wedding * Episode 2485 -- 19th season finale; Maria and Luis get married Notes * This was Alaina Reed's final season as Olivia. * This is also the final season where the number sponsors only go from 2 through 12. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett, Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed (Uncredited: Miles Orman, Loretta Tupper, Gedde Watanabe) Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Jim Henson, Fran Brill (uncredited) Guest Stars :Ruben Blades, José Ferrer, Keith Hernandez, Pee-Wee Herman, Lillian Hurst, Jay Leno, Andrea Martin, Mookie Wilson Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Olivia, Gina, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Miss Trump, Hiroshi Muppets :Alice Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Herry Monster, Mr. Honker, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Meryl Sheep, Dr. Nobel Price, the Oinker Sisters, Oscar the Grouch, Ruby, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Director: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Jeff Moss, Sonia Manzano, Belinda Ward, David Korr, Sara Compton, Mark Saltzman, John Weidman, Jocelyn Stevenson, Tony Geiss, Christian Clark, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Jon Stone *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman *Muppets by: Kermit Love and Caroly Wilcox, with Richard Termine, Jitka Exler, Peter MacKennan, Stephan Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Special Songs: Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Chris Cerf, Cheryl Hardwick *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz Jr. *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien *Curriculum Coordinator: Diane Mitchell *Production Assistants: Cheryl Ann Jung, Carol D. Mayes, Rudy Vallecillo, Ruth Hiatt *Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Children’s Casting: Martha O'Connor *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: Dick Weiss *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll *Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop *Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 19